Grim reaper sister
by Mew Suger
Summary: She's a grim reaper, he's a demon. They are enemies, yet, she calls him big brother. How does that work? Rated T for language and slight suggestive themes. Rating may change. Ocxgrell or ocxciel. Your choice!
1. Chapter 1

Grim reaper sister!

Summary: She's a grim reaper, he's a demon. They are enemies, yet, she calls him big brother. How does that work?

- Alex's pov -

I sigh as grell watched someone on the house we were on. Gosh, how can he stare at guys like that all the time? Though, at least he also likes demons so I can stand him because of that. I watched as he jumped off the roof after someone. Oh boy. I looked down and saw he was fighting some boy and my big brother! Also he stabbed a woman in red who had been possessed. I decided to interfere before grell did more harm. So I jumped towards the roof they were fighting on and threw my weapon, ten throwing knives with red and black handles and will come back when I call for them, between them. I then jumped to the spot the blades landed and kicked grell in the groin while hugging my brother.

"Big brother! I've missed you so much!" Grell groaned and fell over while Sebastian smiled at me.

"It is wonderful to see you also Alexis. How have you been?" I smiled at let go of him.

"Good and I thought I told you not to call me that! I go by Alex. Anyways, how's the contract Thing going? Is it over yet? Can we go back to the old days?" He patted my head.

"No it hasn't yet. Do you want to meet my master?" I nodded and he looked at grell.

"What about him?" I looked at him and sweatdropped.

"Leave him be. I'll send a message to William to pick the idiot up. I'm not carrying him." He chuckled and we jumped down towards the boy who was standing over the corpse.

"Who are you?" He glared at me.

"I am earl ciel phantomhive. The queen's guard dog. Who are you?" I rolled my eyes at his childishness. "Alex Michaelis, half grim reaper, half demon. Younger half sister of Sebastian Michaelis by 276 years." His eyes widen and looked back and forth between me and big brother.

"Sebastian explain." I looked at my brother.

"Yes my lord. Our father had fallen in love with a female grim reaper 16 years ago. They had Alexis and then were killed soon after. I then raised her these last 14 years before she went to train as a grim reaper and We made our contract." Ciel nodded and looked at me.

"You do not look related." I rolled my eyes.

"I inherited my mother's looks and my father's eyes. Explains why I have black eyes and red hair. Though apparently I still have to wear the glasses since the other grims have to to see and I don't need them. Well if I have to fight someone and my glasses are taken then I can surprise them at least." There was a cough behind us and I turned and flinched. William was glaring at me with Grell on his shoulder.

"Alex. Why didn't you stop this buffoon from killing her?" I gulped.

"Sorry William. I didn't know he killed her until it was to late. I thought he was after another guy and when I check she was dead and Grell was fighting my big brother." It was common knowledge at headquarters that I was part demon and surprisingly. I was popular for it.

"Well then come along. We have to go back to headquarters. Sounds like overtime again, we are going to get scolded and there's loads of paperwork." I nodded and turned back to big brother and ciel.

"I have to go. Goodbye Big brother, Goodbye ciel. I will try to come visit." They said goodbye and I followed William through the portal. Joy, paperwork. Notice sarcasm.


	2. Chapter 2

Grim reaper sister 2!

- after two hour lecture - Alex's pov -

"Grell, I'm going to funking kill you!" I chased him out of the London grim reaper's headquarters with my knives in my hands. After a two hour lecture and Grell being suspended and demoted was a major set back since we were paired up for any mission. Which means, I'm also suspended.

"I couldn't help Wolfy! Your brother Bassy is just so sexy!" I shivered and lunged at him again.

"Damn asshole! Get over here so I can kill you as slowly and painfully as possible! Two weeks suspension because you! Which means you can't go into the human world and I can't either cause I'm your partner! Do you know how troublesome that is?! There's a reason I'm paired up with you you damn fucktard!" He sidestep my attack and I lunged again.

"I'm sorry ok! Gosh Wolfy!" I growled at him as my eyes turned red and he looked like he shit his pants. He should be scared.

"Don't you 'Wolfy' me you fucking idiot! I'm pissed off at you! You know your suppose to be my for the fact because I'm half demon, I still have to feed off souls! That's the reason I have to eat a soul weekly which I can't do for two weeks you ass!" You may wonder where William is huh? He sitting on the steps with some other reapers watching.

"Come on Wolfy calm down!" I just growled as my ears flick and my tail swished angrily. Apparently if your half demon. You get a tail and ears, both furry, mine are a wolf tail and ears.

"Fuck no!" This continued on for about a hour. At the end their was a badly bruised Grell with me sitting cross legged on him. By now half of the grim reapers had come to watch and were now laughing. William was shaking his head.

"Now there is going to be even more over time." I laughed at his statement before getting off Grell and walking towards the dorms, leaving him on the ground. No one will touch him and he won't die from the wounds.

I walked into my dorm, there was boxes everywhere. I was moving out of the dorms next week and moving into an apartment in London along with Grell. A lot of the other reapers have been causing problems because of me being half demon so the council decided I would have to move to London to help die down things. Of course, Grell watching me means he would have to live with me, great, notice sarcasm there. I flopped down on my bed and, without changing into a nightgown, went to sleep.

- one week later -

"Grell, get your lazy ass into the kitchen now!" There was grumbling and the falling of boxes in the other room before Grell appeared.

"Wolfy, why do you have to yell so early? I need my beauty sleep." I rolled my eyes as he sat down. I put down a plate of eggs and bacon in front of him before sitting down with my own.

"Cause we need to unpack today and if we finish before noon, go shopping for things." He perked at shopping. We both quickly ate before ending off to different rooms. I headed to my new bedroom, it had ocean blue walls and cherry wood flooring. There was a queen size canopy bed with blue sheets and an oak desk and chair in the corner, along with an cherry wood closet in the opposite corner. By the time we were done packing it was half past 11, meaning we had time to shop for stuff. I put on a dark blue suit, (think of ciel's usual clothes) with black gloves and pulled my hair into a ponytail before walking into the kitchen to wait on Grell. He walked out wearing a clean version of his normal outfit before dragging me out by the arm. A day of torture, here I come.

- time skip, sorry about all of them -

I yawned as I carried about 6 bags of clothes, make up, ect. Grell was smiling beside me also carrying the same amount of bags. How can he like shopping so much? It's boring and a waste of time. Also I hate trying on clothes which adding to the piling list of problems about shopping.

"That was a day well spent huh Wolfy?" I raise an eyebrow at him.

"When I could have been reading a book or training or visiting my brother instead? No it wasn't." He frowned at me.

"You are most likely the only lady in the world that does not like shopping." I looked at him.

"You are the only guy who likes shopping so I guess we are just apart of the odd bunch." He glared and me and huffed. The rest of the walk home was quiet. Though as I was about to unlock the door to our townhouse.

"Bassy!" I whipped my head towards the direction of my brother and Grell.

"Big brother! I wasn't expecting you." I gave him a hug after pulling Grell off of him.

"Hello Alex, what are you doing in town with him?" I looked over my shoulder at Grell.

"Me and Grell had to move to London because some of the other Reapers were making a fuss about me, and since Grell is the one that has to watch me incase I go demon, he lives with me." Sebastian raised an eyebrow.

"You are living with a man. I do not approved." I shrugged my shoulders.

"Can't help the fact that they don't give us a choice. You can talk to the council about it brother." He sighed.

"I just might. Anyways I have business for the young master. Goodbye sister." I hugged him.

"Bye brother." We waved goodbye before walking inside, Grell is being surprisingly quiet. It's scary actually since he never is. I looked at him.

"Ok talk. Why are you being quiet?" He grinned.

"I don't want you beating me up again for showing my love for your handsome big brother!" I laughed at him.

"I beat you up for getting us in trouble. Not for attacking my brother. It's hard to kill a demon you know. You can show your love or whatever whenever you want. Doesn't bother me." He gleamed and hugged me.

"Really?! Yippee! Next time I see Bassy then I will show twice as much love to make up for it!" I laughed at him before going to my room.

"Night Grell!" I closed the door and changed into a blue nightgown. I got into bed and blew out the candle. Closing my eyes, I went to sleep. Not prepared for the next day.


End file.
